Gryffindor Girls or Ravenclaw Girls?
by MissIzzy
Summary: During summer, Harry, Ron, and Ginny finally decide they've had enough of the boredom. Ginny suggests a familiar game called This or That and the famous question comes up... Gryffindor girls or Ravenclaw girls? [1shot. Sequel to 'Red Hair or Black Hair']


A/N: Well, I was surprised that my small one shot, "Red Hair or Black Hair?", suddenly got more reviews than any of my other story. I was so pleased! I didn't think that small one-shot would cause that much commotion. I really thought I had botched it up somewhere. So, people have been asking for a sequel of some sorts and, well, I had another plot bunny. Here is the companion piece to, "Red Hair or Black Hair?". Not really necessary to read that one but some parts would make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't squat. Blah. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc.

---

Gryffindor Girls or Ravenclaw Girls?

Words: 1, 625

---

"I'm so bloody bored!" Ron moaned from the couch, flinging his Quidditch from the Ages book to another corner of the room.

Harry and Ginny shared an amused glance before shaking their heads and returning back to their previous entertainment: Harry and his snitch and Ginny with her Witch Weekly magazine.

"I'm. So. Bloody. Bored!" Ron said, stomping his foot down on each word. Ginny snapped close her magazine and pinned Ron with a vicious glare.

"We _know_, Ron! Now shut the bloody hell up!" Ginny remarked before returning back to her magazine. Harry laughed at their brother and sister antics. As Harry glanced around the room, he suddenly bolted upright.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry tried to say in a casual tone but it came out urgent and breathless.

Ginny smirked in a way that told Harry she knew something he didn't and it only made him even more curious.

"I'm bloody bored!" Ron moaned again, distracting Harry from his crisis (but only temporarily).

"Alright, Ron! We'll play a game if you want! Ginny'll ("Hey!") join if you just be quiet for a moment!" Harry said impatiently as he surveyed the room again.

Ron grinned as he awaited Harry to calm down and play a game with him.

"Let's play then, mate!" Ron urged, bouncing in his seat.

"Ginny, where's Hermione?" Harry asked again. Ginny smiled and looked back at her magazine.

"Oh, she decided to visit her parents for awhile," Ginny replied absently. Harry stood up suddenly.

"She went _alone_?_" _Harry said, anxiety edging his voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "She'll be back. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Harry sighed and nodded distractedly, making a mental note to talk to Hermione immediately.

"Harry! Let's play something!" Ron protested.

"Erm, alright, Ron. What do you want to play?" Harry asked with a sigh. Ron waved his hand.

"Anything is fine! It's too bloody boring this summer," Ron said. Ginny put down her magazine and decided to join the two boys.

"Let's play This or That," Ginny said immediately, a smirk like the previous on her face. Harry knew there was something else going on but dismissed it.

"Oh bloody hell, Ginny. That's so… _girly_," Ron scrunched up his nose.

"And what is _wrong_ with girly games, Ronald? You said you wanted to play something," Ginny said in a tone that could rival Mrs. Weasley's own ('but not Hermione's,' Harry noted).

"Let's just play, Ron," Harry said and Ginny beamed.

"Ooh! Can the topic be girls?" Ron said with a wicked grin.

"Ron…" Harry groaned but grinned afterwards.

Ron laughed. "Please, Gin?"

"Only if Harry agrees to it," Ginny said, trying to get out of the topic.

Harry glanced between both of the Weasleys before laughing. "That topic sounds good to me, what about you, Ron?"

"Perfect!" Ron cried out, causing shared laughter between the boys.

Ginny looked disgusted while Harry tried to stifle his laughter once more.

"Alright, the topic will be… girls," Ginny said with a slightly disgusted tone. Ron whooped immediately and Harry grinned despite himself.

"Alright! Now it's getting interesting!" Ron said, grinning widely.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Go ahead, Gin."

Ginny pondered for a moment. "Erm, let's see. Cho or Daphne?"

Ron let out a barking laugh. "Daphne _Greengrass_? Against _Cho_? Bloody hell, Daphne, hands down!"

Harry grinned at his friend's behavior while Ginny rolled her eyes. "What about you, Harry?"

Harry blushed slightly before replying, "Erm, Daphne is certainly, um, pretty but I would pick Cho."

"Why do you say that, mate?" Ron asked immediately, a slightly displeased look gracing his face.

Harry laughed at his friend's reaction. "Well, Daphne doesn't seem to have a lot of brains or anything. I mean, she's beautiful, I know, but Cho's in Ravenclaw. I like smart girls."

Ginny burst out laughing at the end of Harry's statement and he looked at her, puzzled. Ginny just continued to smirk in that I-know-something-you-don't way.

Ron replied, "Well, _yeah_, mate. But, Daphne… wow, she's got those—"

"Moving on!" Ginny said immediately, cutting her brother off from speaking again.

"Um, how about… Hannah or Susan?" Ginny inquired.

Ron and Harry shared a glance before both replied at the same time, "Hannah."

Ginny laughed. "Why?"

Ron and Harry both made so-so noises which cracked Ginny up even further.

"Eloise or Millicent?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin.

Ron immediately made a sound of disgust while Harry grimaced.

"Neither!" Ron replied disgustedly, scrunching up his nose.

"Erm, I agree with Ron," Harry said bashfully.

Ginny sighed. "Boys. So immature."

"Hey!" Both Ron and Harry protested.

"_Next question_, shall we? Erm, let's see… Blast, I'm running out of girls… Ooh! Katie Bell or Mandy Brocklehurst?"

Ron made a pleased sound and nudged Harry with his elbow, causing Harry to laugh.

"Can we pick both?" Ron said with a cocky grin, causing laughter from Harry and Ginny.

"Ron! Just pick!" Ginny said in an exasperated tone but smiled.

"Ooh, that's difficult but… I'd pick Mandy," Ron said, grinning.

Harry laughed and replied, "Same with me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Boys."

They all laughed together.

Ron bounced in his seat. "Go on, Gin! I like this game!"

Ginny laughed at her brother before she started to rack her brains for more names.

"Hurry up, Gin!" Ron protested causing Harry to laugh again.

"Hold your bloody horses! I've got one. Um, how about… Lavender or Parvati?"

"Parvati."

"Lavender."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and started laughing.

"Why Lavender?" Ron asked Harry, still chuckling.

"Well, the Yule Ball and all…" Harry trailed off with a grin. "What about you? Why Parvati?"

"Two words: sixth year," Ron said simply causing roaring laughter from the both of them. Ginny rolled her eyes but giggled at their behavior.

"I wonder why you guys are so immature," Ginny remarked.

Ron cleared his throat and began, with a cocky grin, "Well, you see, Gin, when a man—"

"Forget it! I don't want to know," Ginny said, plugging her ears, causing the boys to laugh.

"Let's get on with the next question, Gin," Harry said.

"Oh alright, erm, let's see, Gryffindor girls or Ravenclaw girls?"

"Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw."

Both Harry and Ron looked at each other with surprise.

"Why Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Why Gryffindor?" Ron asked simultaneously.

Ginny looked at each of them with a small smirk and watched as things unraveled.

"I thought you liked smart girls and all," Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously but in a joking matter.

Harry laughed. "Well, yeah, but Gryffindor girls seem to have _everything_. I mean, smarts, beauty, loyalty, friendship, and…" Harry turned beet-red as he cut himself off.

Ginny laughed. "And what, Harry?"

"So, Ron? Why Ravenclaw?" Harry said, ignoring Ginny's remark.

Ron grinned but then tilted his head. "Well, I love beautiful girls, don't get me wrong. Especially when they walk. You know how I love it when they walk."

Harry made an agreeing sound while Ginny made a sound of disgust.

"But, well, Ravenclaw, I mean, _wow._ You know? They're just so… _wow._ Some are just _so_ different than what I'm used to! I mean, blonde and…" Ron also trailed off and cleared his throat.

Ginny smirked as she looked at the two blushing boys, both buried in their own thoughts of their fancy.

"So, who do you guys fancy?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

Harry and Ron both made a sound of surprise and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Gin! What makes you think I fancy someone?" Ron asked in a high-pitched tone, the tips of his ears turning red.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, you both turned red after talking about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw so it's _obvious_ that you both like someone in those houses."

Ron glanced at Harry with alarm and muttered, "How the bloody hell do girls do that?"

"It's called _cluelessness_ on your part, you dolt," Ginny said, smacking her brother on the arm.

Harry laughed nervously.

"Well, who do you fancy?" Ginny urged, leaning in to hear both of the boys' replies.

Ron and Harry both shared a glance before taking deep breaths.

Ron started, "Well, I sort of like—"

Harry said simultaneously, "I think I've been in love with—"

Suddenly, the fireplace roared to life, cutting both of the boys off from their statements. Two female figures stepped out of the fireplace, both dusting themselves off.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out happily, standing up immediately.

"Luna!" Ron said in a surprised, yet, pleased note.

Ginny tried to stifle her laughter as she looked at the four figures currently standing before her.

"Harry! I'm so sorry for taking off on you guys," Hermione said with an apologetic smile.

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, it's all right. I was just worried about you. Erm, wanna take a walk?"

Hermione beamed. "Of course, Harry."

They walked out, hands intertwined. Ginny let a smile creep onto her face.

"Luna! Wow! What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Luna's face showed slight hurt. "Hermione invited me here, Ronald. We bumped into each other."

"Oh! No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant it in a good way! I, erm, um, wanna go upstairs?" Ron finished lamely, wincing as he prepared for rejection.

Luna let out a lilting laugh before extending her arm. "Lead the way, Ronald."

Ron grinned widely before taking Luna's arm and they both proceeded up the stairs.

Ginny sat back, satisfied, as she said to herself, "Who knew my whole matchmaking plan would work?"

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy, Gin," A sarcastic, yet slightly affectionate, voice said from the fireplace.

Ginny looked at the fireplace with surprise as Draco's head floated in the flames, a smirk gracing his face.

Ginny grinned wickedly.

'Time for my _own_ fun.'


End file.
